ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Coun, The Iron Dragon
= History = The Monster....the Machine.....both describe this man that watches from shadows. Seeming to shrug off pain and suffering, Coun follows the motto of his life: What does not kill us, Makes us stronger. Seemingly walking the fine line between sanity and insanity he strives to prove himself as not just a wrestler, but a warrior. Calm and methodical in the ring, until blooded or enraged, then this beast explodes into a beserker fury....only to leave opponents lying in pools of their own blood, all the while he madly chuckles. Now, the Apocalypse has come...and Coun, now known as Mayhem has been reborn. He brings his Wrath on all that oppose him. Mercy is not shown, unless he looks to Sanity....which is the Dragon Mask. Hear the Thunder...Hear the Drums...Fear the Battle....For Mayhem comes. Now though, the Apocalypse is over, and the Rebirth has begun. What once was, now is again. Mayhem has fallen to the wayside, being replaced by He who was Coun. With the Rebirth though comes the breaking of sanity. The Voices that have long been in Coun's head have now been set free, and not even the Dragon Mask can contain them. With the symbol of Coun's semi-sanity now stolen...what will soon become of him? For the time being he has reverted to his pre-military state, his true self....Daniel Carlson. This man, this Hardcore Icon, still has the heart of a fighter, but has his soul gone with the Dragon Mask? What will happen to his sanity if the mask does happen to return? Only time will tell. The Mask returned, and Coun restored...he left the AWL for six months. Upon returning the Iron Dragon won back the AWL North American Title....then was called out by Jade for the Wyldside...but not as Coun...As Mayhem. Mayhem has been unleased once more...and this time...as the Wyldside Champion...he will not go quietly into the darkness. January of 07 Brings Mayhem to reform K.o.D., brining in the woman that fought him so hard, Jade. Now, as Wrestler's Warzone approaches, Mayhem has announced his retirement. Will his final match be at WW IV? The Faces of Coun Coun, The Iron Dragon: Slightly insane, talks to the Dragon Mask Daniel Carlson: Completely sane, only on Medication Mayhem: Totally out of control, talks in 3rd person, and as multiple. = Signature Matches = House of Pain Wall Mounting Match Barbed Wire Crucifix Ring of Death Asylum Match = Federations = North American Wrestling (NAW)Defunct National Championship Wrestling (NcW) Defunct United Wrestling Alliance (uWa) Allied Wrestling League (AWL-NcW)http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/AWL-NcW Hardcore Wrestling Federation (HWF) = Quotes = "What does not Kill Us...Makes Us Stronger," Coun, The Iron Dragon "Hear the Thunder, Hear the Drums, Fear the Battle...For Mayhem Comes" Mayhem = Finishing Moves = 1. Dislocator (Basically the bubbabomb.) 2. Thunderstryke: (Double Powerbomb but after hitting the mat the second time holding on to the legs and flipping the opponent onto their stomach and crossing their legs at the ankles then pulling back to apply pressure to the back.) 3. Dragon Breaker: Lifts opponent on his shoulders like an F-5, then spins and pulls them around front. Flipping them on their back in mid air then bringing them down hard on his knee, pushing down on legs and chest to bend them backwards. = Favorite Moves = Top Rope Powerbomb Tilt-a-whirl Powerslam Belly to Back Suplex Spinebuster Flying Clothesline Gutwrench Powerbomb Pumphandle Slam Sidewalk Slam = Titles Held = NcW Hardcore Title (4 & Final) NcW Television Title (2) AWL Television Title (3) NcW North American Title AWL North American Tag Titles (w/Jackson Payne) 03/04 Wrestler of the Year 04/05 Co-Wrestler of the Year AWL Wyldside Title (4) AWL World Tag Titles (w/ Atom Bomb) *Death Guard* (3) AWL-NcW World Title (4) 2005 Hall of Famer AWL North American Tag Title (w/Cpl. Punishment) AWL North American Tag Title (w/Bravehart) AWL North American Title (2) AWL NA Tag Titles w/ Atom Bomb *Death Guard (1) HWF World Tag Title w/ Atom Bomb = Tag Teams & Stables = Knights of Destruction The Apocalypse (uWa) Death Guard with Atom Bomb Death Guard with Bravhart Dark Army with Cpl. Punishment Shadowed Warriors with Jackson Payne Deadly Asylum with Jade = Notable Feuds = New Style Rebels The Imperial Court Aries Jade Hellraisers Colin Steele & Diamond Diva Jackson Payne Ravyn Krafty K Wolfie Lance Knight Sandman (uWa) Newbreed (uWa) C Dawg (uWa) = Trivia = 1. After announcing his retirement, Coun has decided to give back to the new breed of wrestlers. He has opened the Wrestling School of The Asylum. 2. Although he is the most uncontrolled in his Mayhem phase, Coun actually hung some one up on the Barbed Wire Crucifix for the first time as Daniel Carlson. 3. Coun has held the AWL and HWF world Tag Titles at the same time. He is also a Triple Crown champion by winning them in the UWA as well. 4. Coun in Death Guard is one of the Oldest Tag Teams in the AWL-NcW. Category:CharactersCategory:WrestlersCategory:AWL-NcW Wrestlers